


Summer’s End

by Grassy



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: Community: 50_lovequotes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki was the only person Sano wanted at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer’s End

**Author's Note:**

> Sheesh… Who knew that these two would be so hard to write about? Shin’s easy, but Sano and Mizuki seem to really like complicating things. *sighs*
> 
> Prompt: 32 - Love knows not its own depths until the hour of separation.

Sano Izumi had long ago decided that Ashiya Mizuki - his beautiful, bold, and careless friend - was the one person he wanted at his side always. She’d blown into his life like a mischievous and warm summer wind, catching both his attention and his heart. By the time he realized, Sano knew that he never wanted her to leave.

So now, as he whispered a promise for only Mizuki to hear, Sano wondered at the feeling of cold desperation he felt as he thought of her back in America while he finished school in Japan.

But a promise was a promise. And as he stared at the car disappearing around a corner, Sano knew that he couldn’t stand not having her at his side. Nevertheless, if going without her for now meant that she’d always be his later…

Yeah. He could manage waiting.


End file.
